Talk:Spitter
Isn't the spitter essentially a slasher variant? Should it be combined with the slasher article? Skalgar 15:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Either combined or just linked to like Pods are in the Guardians article. MyOnlyAlias 15:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) you know what it probably should be combined. I kinda got excited to make a new article. I wouldn't say so. This is a new Necromorph and very Special, and now I am excited. We should keep the Page. [[User:Necromorph-X | Blog | User Page]] 19:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :These aren't new though. You fight them in Dead Space 1. They are the slashers that shoot at you, are female in origin, and have the olive green jumpsuit on. Have you never run into those in Dead Space 1? --Unclekulikov 19:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Those are female variants, not Spitters. They don't appear until DS2. Dinosaurfan1 12:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :And the difference is? 04:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Finally some Necro Gameplay! Dunno about you guys but I am now shit excited about the Multiplaer... Necromorph-X 19:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I CANNOT wait to sneak up on guys as a Lurker. Lurkers are the shit. MyOnlyAlias 19:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know one thing, im going to puke on someone, yay Puker! (CrackShot 00:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC)) I so cannot wait to Slash somebodies arm off. It's Puker Time! Necromorph-X 05:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) finaly the reveange of the necros hahaha!!!Adriano Tomás Portugal 12:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanna spit on Sombody!!! Necromorph-X 16:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That Spitter looks like he's yawning. LOL. I WANT TO BE A SPITTER!!!DS2117 06:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) It still didn't live up to expectation, can somebody on twitter tell Steve Papoutsi(leveledup-his profile) that they should have random AI necros(crawlers cysts swarmers, and components.) , more multiplayer necros(exploders dividers leapers slasher variants mobile grabbers more enhanced necros and nests and drag tentacles and brutes) , and weapons that might not even have an alternate fire only available to multiplayer. I'm not sure how to change the main picture but I have this one to use. id love to play as a brute or stalker even a divider would be good it be realy compadible. Somehow, i cant get on twittere, but somebody needs to tell leveledup(Papoutsis) to amp the multi-player shit up, Bioshock has it hands down. Somebody speak up and makes this L4D material "visceral" Edit - Death Scenes I added in the suspision the Death Scene may be similar to a Slashers. The reasons to uphold this are the action sequences shown. The picture below shows the creature gnawing at a Human, similar to how the slasher does to Isaac. If you feel this should be changed, please say so Necromorph-X 17:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Any proof of death scene? Right now it says that the spitter spits on isaac's helmet forcing him to take it off, then cuts off his head. Whoever posted this didn't link to any proof. Can I take it off? That's a picture, it proves nothing. His helmet is still on. I agree. There is no proof, no sources or anything. From my veiw, feel free to remove it. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Spitter is actually a female The spitter is female, edit this page. Proof?Template:Sniperteam82308 20:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In the eyes of the necromorph trailer, he constantly refers to the spitter as a "she". Neonwarrior 21:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) All spitters turned out to be a female. The one that we called "male" with elongated jaws has a literal sideboob. Komodo Saurian 09:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) dose it realy spit What dose it spit out i just got the game and didin,t see it spit at all it just stabed me in the coller bone in chapter 2 it was female do the females spit anything. I don't think the "Spitter" variant with bumps on its head is a Spitter because I have never seen one of those things spit anything. It could be because I kill those things as soon as I see them, but has anyone else ever seen them spit? AFriendlyNecromorph 23:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Multiplay When using the spitter in mulitplayer, how are you meant to do a execution on a human, I can't seem to do it. Please tell me. Thank you. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : While charging (I think by pressing X the PS controller and moving forwards) press R1 whichever is the attack button on other platforms when you are close to your target, and you should grab him :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Slasher Spitter Seriously, what makes this Necromorph so brand new? Doesn't it act the same as a Slasher? 13:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) well, for one thing, it spits acid.Einsteinium99 02:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't the female Slasher do this too? 12:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they gave the female slasher the spitter name because calling it "female slasher" would've been too long to spell. 13:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Then it would be called "Slasher". 02:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone ever seen the "lump-faced variant" spit? So...yeah, I was just wondering if anyone has ever seen this "alleged variant of a Spitter" (see picture below) spit anything at anytime. I have played the game multiple times, and I have never seen them spit at me. I was playing the game yesterday just to investigate this further, and I encountered three of these things. Not once did they spit at me. I even danced with them a little bit, putting them in Stasis and running to the other end of the room. All they did was chase after me and try to slash me into pieces. They were all located in different areas of Chapter 2, by the way. The only conclusion I can come to is that they are simply a new variant of the Slasher. Additionally, they are referred to as Slashers in Multiplayer. I'd like to hear about your experiences with these things, but I think they should be included in the Slasher article until someone can prove they are indeed Spitters. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I do not think that I have seen a lump - faced variant spit at me in Dead Space 2. I have played through the game 13 times and never seen it launch its projectile. But that is me. Can anyone else testify? ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 20:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I have seen this spitting anything, either. Then again, I haven't played Dead Space 2 for something like two and a half menths, so... --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Noemon. I was just about to ask for you to come over here, lol. :D If this thing turns out to not be a Spitter, what do you think should happen? -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :We should stop talking and hanging out with it for lying to us. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I've already started to ignore its calls and texts. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know this one. Back when Dead Space 2 was being previewed by everyone, this Slasher model was used as the default picture for the Spitter necromorph. It was a simple mislabeling, maybe because Visceral didn't have a go-to picture of a Spitter and figured nobody would notice (at least nobody outside an entire wiki about the game). That is a Slasher. ::::-Taco 07:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yay! :D So...now what happens? The Spitter page is gonna look very different without the information about this Slasher. Lol. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 08:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It should be noted however that this whole thing is a development error. A Spitter is a female Slasher, or rather a human female implanted with the Slasher code by an Infector. Lump Face is indeed a Spitter, but apparently due to a development error, she does not spit. Most likely one of the people who coded in the animations did not recognize this model as a Spitter or it was mislabeled by the person who modeled it, and mistakenly assigned it the behaviors of a Slasher instead of a Spitter. It was probably misinterpreted as a Slasher due to to the excessive decaying on the body. Most Spitters have smoother bodies with far less corpse decay than Slashers. ::::::-Taco 08:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Taken care of. Also, in the summary, I meant to write "did not completely remove". I saw that as soon as I pressed save.. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What about the female Slashers from Dead Space? Should those be included in the Slasher or Spitter article? There isn't any mention of them in either article, but there is a picture of a female Slasher from Dead Space 2 in the Gallery of the Slasher page. I'll add the pictures to the Slasher page, and we'll just see how that looks for now. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph19:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I think we should add it to the article, as it is a variant. Or at least mention it. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 20:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: I recall an interview I read back in January when Steve Papoutsis said that all female Slashers are Spitters. Seeing everything now I think that was a mistake. It seems to me that either gender can become a Slasher, but only a female has a chance at becoming a Spitter. That would explain the female Slashers in Dead Space 1. So in short the female Slashers are actual Slashers, not Spitters. :::: :::: Then again, maybe Papoutsis was correct. It could be that SIte 12 Marker makes all females Spitters and Lump Face really was a development error. Site 12 Marker emits a different code, resulting in new forms like Pukers and Stalkers. It is very possible that the Red Marker was only capable of Slashers, but Site 12 Marker's Slasher code changed all females into a new form - Spitters. :::: -Taco 20:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I'll guess we'll just have to find out once the next game comes out. :D I still think it's weird how we didn't see any of the female Slashers similar to the ones from the first game. The more humanoid looking one looks similar to the original female Slasher, but it didn't spit either. Maybe that's part of the development error? Oh well. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 02:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hey Super, don't you remember there being information about the female Slashers from DS1 in the Slasher article? Why was that removed? -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 02:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, yes. Once upon a time there were many sections describing each type of Slasher, such as the Security Guard Slasher variant, or the Zealot Slasher. And even the Spitters were there. Every single one of the Slasher variants you see in Dead Space and Dead Space 2 once where in the Slasher article. But eventually, they were removed due to the high probability of not being useful to the article. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 12:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :::::With the addition of new games and media in the series, comes new information to put on the wiki. When it was just Dead Space 1, minute details could be included, now that there is so much more information, such specific detailing takes time away from more pressing information that needs our attention. -Taco 12:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Eventually the matter was called upon on the Slasher's Talk Page. One person asked why they deleted the information about the various variants of the Slasher, with the response being, that "they took up room for other important details." So instead of making subsections for those Slasher variants, they placed photographs into the gallery of the Slasher. And that is all I know of. Corn Flakes. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 12:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks for reminding me I'm out of cereal. -Taco 12:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hahaha! That was unexpected. And now that I checked, I am halfway to empty. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 12:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Now excuse me while I starve. -Taco 12:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am certain that you have other foods, nein? :::: ::::I'll survive, somehow. -Taco 12:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, that makes sense. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I had forgotten about this discussion. Anyway, development error or not, the fact is that for whatever reason the "lump-faced" Spitter does not spit. It doesn't matter if it was supposed to be a Spitter. In the final version of the game, it is a mere Slasher. So I am removing all references of this variant from the Spitter article, and I will be fixing any mentions of it in other articles that refer to it as a Spitter. Keep an eye for it yourselves, as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Dead Space 3? So in Dead Space 3, in the building where the Rosetta lab is, I think I encountered a Slasher spitting. It looked like the hooded ones that come out of the snow, but it had a blue coat and it looked to be female (many blue-coated female bodies are found there too). Can anyone confirm this? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 14:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall that one, but in the Rosetta lab, there's a tunnel area where you go to find the second Rosetta slab (I think between Biology and Paleonthology). In there, you encounter several enhanced slashers, and some two strange-looking necromorphs with a huge spiked hand for its head, and it spat. I'm quite sure it's a spitter. I don't have the game anymore, so it'd be great to have it confirmed. 03:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC)